film_punksfandomcom-20200215-history
Nef's Run- Casting Notice
CASTING NOTICE IMG 9063-2.jpg IMG 9046-2.jpg IMG 8647.jpg IMG 9040.jpg Hi Everyone We are making a 7-min post-apocolyptic film called 'Nef's Run'. We need actors and dslr shooters for 1(possibly 1+ 1/2) day. Our approach is guerrila style filmmaking. We'll be lightly equipped on 3 main locations in Sulphur Springs that have lots of vegetation, and we will move through the process quite quickly (1 day commitment). As for the style of the film, instead of pursuing the popular grey, dusty, and desolate conventions of the post-apocalypse genre, we will be going for green, humid, and messy visual aesthetics. We will be shooting on one day within the next 2 weeks(we have to shoot on a day where overcast provides us softlight). Actors, Please send us your headshots/photos and resume. Shooters, send us info about your camera, and audio gear, and supports. We will respond to all submitions. And if you have any questions, contact us: CONTRIBUTORS *KADE *Kimberli Browning *John Johns *Paul Gibbons *Will Townson *Robert Solomon *Klaus Buechele *Alan Fink *Theo Harris CONTACT- Film Punks *filmpunks0@gmail.com *813.421.5036 *film-punks.wikia.com NEF'S RUN Nefilia's Run aka 'Nef's Run' is a post-apocolyptic short film by the tampa-based guerrila filmmaking group 'Film Punks'. In a rural region of a post-collapsed America, a young woman named Nefilia has survived by growing her own food and by living in isolation away from the area's other surviving population. But the morning after a violent storm destory's her food supply, Nefilia is forced to leave the relative safty of her hidden home to go look for food among the other survivors. Things begin to go terribly wrong as she encounters both former friends and enemies. PROJECT FORMAT NOTE: The base camera will be the camera with the lowest specs(Canon T2i). All superior cameras will be reencoded during post to match the quality of the base camera. For matching of image magnification we will carefully asign those who have the approapriate lens to the correct key possitions. (See possitions below under: CREW) Runtime(Film)- '''Approx 5 Mins '''Production time- '''Approx 5 Hours '''Cameras- (DSLRs & Compatable Cams) Canon T2i(Base Cam)', Nikon D3200, Nikon D600, ' 'Shooting Specs-' Full HD/24p/1 48th FR 'Picture Styles-' Neutral/Flat (Sharp 0, Contrast 0, Saturation 2) 'Shooting Style- '''Guerrilla, Handheld (MAX Stability), Mono Pods, Tripods '''Editing Platform-' TBD (probably Premiere Pro) CREW (Availible Possitions) Nef's Run will be shot in 1-2 days. The goal is to keep total production time within 5 hours and 1 day. Most crew members will be SHOOTERS covering 1-2 camera angles. Cameras A-C cover PRIMARY shots, Cams D-F cover SECONDARY shots, and NINJAs are specialists who FILL the cracks by filming Inserts & more Creative shots. NINJAs also assist KEYs and FILLs when needed. *CAM A- (Medium/Cowboy Shots) KADE *CAM B- (T3 Close Ups/T2 Close Ups) AVAILIBLE *CAM C- (Full Shots) AVAILIBLE *CAM D- (ECUs) AVAILIBLE *CAM E- (OTS/ POVs) AVAILIBLE *CAM F- (Super Wide/Panoramic) AVAILIBLE *NINJA 1- (Inserts/Creative Shots) AVAILIBLE *NINJA 2- (Inserts/Creative Shots) AVAILIBLE *AUDIO 1- (Dedicated Audiographer) AVAILIBLE *HUB 1- (Carries a laptop/ Field Dumps of footage) AVAILIBLE *TRANSPORT 1- (Transports Actors & Crew between Base and Locations) AVAILIBLE *TRANSPORT 2- (Transports Actors & Crew between Base and Locations) AVAILIBLE ACTORS (Availible Roles) *Nefilia(Lead/All Scenes) Age(20's) Ethnicity(Any) Sizes(Short/petitie prefered) Nefilia aka "Nef' is a female survior of a globe health disaster, living in secret isoloation apart from the remaining surviving population. She and her neighbor 'Old Man' live on food supplies they rationed in secret before the collapse, and home-grown crops of vegetables. They also have a gas powered generator which they only use for emergencies. (MUST BE AVAILIBLE FOR THE WHOLE DAY) *Old Man(Supporting/2 Scenes)- Age(50s+) Ethnicity(Any) Sizes(Any) Nefilia's only human contact while living in isolation from the remaing population. The old man lives in a house which he built for himself in an especially hidden part of a rural region. Nefilia lives in a small blue shed behind his house which he also built in order to store gasoline in, but he instead allowed Nefilia use it as her own home. *Mat(Supporting/2 Scenes)- Age(20's) Ethnicity(Any) Sizes(Average/slim prefered) Mat leads his friends Caffy and Bart *Caffy(Supporting/2 Scenes)- Age(20's) Ethnicity(Any) Sizes(Tall/ Athletic prefered) Is a mamber of a small trio of herself, Bart and Mat. She is also Mat's signifigant other. *Bart(Supporting/2 Scenes)- Age(20's) Ethnicity(Any) Sizes(Short/petitie prefered) The second member of Mat's trio. *The Brothers Gang(Supporting/ 2 Scenes) Age(20s-30s) Ethnicity(Any) Sizes(Athletic Builds prefered) A simply a large group of mostly males who work together to control the best hunting grounds and toll other survivors for access to the local river. *SURVIVORS (Extras) A dwindling population of people who survive in the rural wilderness by hunting, fishing, and making dangerous runs into the old cities for canned foods. WARDROBE/ MAKE UP Old, faded clothes and shoes. Try not to overdo it. We're assuming that even after the collapse of civilization, people would want to preserve some of their humanity. Grooming is important even to wild animals, so when deciding what's approapriate, just imagine how hard it would be to maintain personal appearance without modern conviences like soap and a washing machine(deeps stains would fade but not disappear, and whatever wrinkles remained after you hung your clothes out to dry we would see). All the guys should have longer facial hair. Do your best! 'MAKE UP- '''Don't even worry about it. We want everyone besides Nef and the Old Man to look a hot, humid, well organized mess. We may spray your face with water or gatorade to make you look sweaty. All hair should be either long, or cut short with scizzors. All guys' facial hair should be as long as possible. Show up looking your saturday-morning-worst. *'Nefilia- 'Nef and the Old Man have done reletively well for themselves after the collapse. They are the ones who stockpiled supplies and growing seeds days before civilization failed. During the months of mass death, they continued to stay hidden from the dwindling population. Nef has supplies like soap and is able to maintain her hygene better than others. *'Old Man-''' The old man can dress quite comfortably. He grows his own food with Nefilia in a garden hidden in the forrest. KADE invisioned pants rather than denim and maybe some old suspenders. Think "Hershel" in season 2 of "The Walking Dead". *'Mat- '''Mat has an air of confidence about him that has made him a godsend for his two friends Caffy and Bart. He's been smart enough to figure out how to make his group survive collapse. We imagine that he would dress a little more comfortably than other survivors, in the form of: He may wear less protection or less layers. *'Caffy- 'Caffy is a fighter. Her appearance should be that of someone who is rough and a bit cocky. *'Bart-''' Bart has a gentle demeanor. He prefers to avoid any danger and wears more protective clothing layers than others. *The Brothers Gang- These men are the dominant group in the area. Through brutality and intimidation they maintain a controlling fear over the other surviviors. They are powerful and like to show off their muscular bodies to indimidate others . Because they control the area, they eat more meat than anyone and are able to maintain their intimidting physical features. *SURVIVORs- These are people who's lives are at risk 24/7 to starvation, disease, murder, and PROJECT LINKS -Project Documentation -Script -About 'FILM PUNKS'